


Perpisahan Manis

by kanabee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanabee/pseuds/kanabee
Summary: Sebelum pindah sekolah, Naruto ingin kenang-kenangan dari orang yang disukainya. yang tak terlupakan meskipun mungkin tak sepenuhnya spesial. Dia memutuskan hal berani. Mendatangi gurunya dan meminta sesuatu yang agak gila, mengingat posisinya sebagai seorang murid sekolah.





	Perpisahan Manis

Perpisahan Manis

Disclaimer © Masashi Kisimoto

Rate T+

 

###

 

Dengan penuh keyakinan Naruto melangkahkan kaki sepanjang koridor kelas. Tangan terkepal, bibir mengatup rapat, dan dahi mengernyit samar. Kebulatan tekat telah Ia genggam. Tujuannya adalah ruangan yang berada paling ujung. 

Naruto menatap pintu bertuliskan Ruang Kesehatan. Ia berdiri penuh kegamangan karena setitik ragu tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi karena sudah kepalang tanggung, tidak mungkin balik kanan dan pulang begitu saja.

Tanpa mengetuk, Naruto masuk. Ia dapati gurunya menoleh kearahnya karena mendengar pintu terbuka. 

“Sensei, bolehkah aku minta waktu?” tanpa basa-basi Naruto berbicara lancar. Namun ada kegugupan yang kentara ketika Ia tak menyadari telah berbicara non formal.

“Tentu” kata itu meluncur cepat disertai senyum simpul. Sang Sensei memutar kursinya menghadap Naruto.

“Aku akan pindah sekolah!!” nadanya seoktaf lebih tinggi dan Naruto juga tidak menyadari untuk kesalahan yang ini.

“Oleh karena itu tolong berikan saya ciuman untuk 5 hari terakhir saya di sekolah,” Naruto melanjutkannya dengan cepat dan memelan pada kata-kata terakhir. Ia bernafas pendek-pendek seolah seluruh tenaganya keluar hanya untuk sebaris kalimat. 

Mata kejoranya menatap iris oniks intens. Sasuke Uchiha Sensei yang ada di depannya kehilangan kata-kata. Sekejab Naruto merasa kepercayaan dirinya luruh sejalan setiap detik yang terlewat dalam keheningan. 

Naruto menundukkan kepala, tangannya meremat satu sama lain. Ia telah bersiap menerima konsekuensi dari tindakan kurang bermoralnya. Rasanya ingin menangis saat ketukan sepatu terdengar nyaring pada ruangan sepi itu.

Sang Sensei tepat selangkah di hadapannya dan Ia merasa dagunya di sentuh untuk memaksanya sedikit mmendongak.

Cup~

Hanya sedetik sapuan pada bibir terasa. Begitu cepat hingga Naruto hanya merespon dengan mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

“Kau bisa mengambil ciumanmu sepulang sekolah, Namikaze kun,” Suara berat menyadarkannya. Naruto tersadar dan merasakan panas menjalar ke permukaan wajahnya. Ciuman pertamanya telah di ambil.

Mengangguk linglung, Ia melangkah mundur lalu membungkukkan badan mengucapkan terima kasih. 

.

.

Naruto menempelkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela bus. Nafas tersengal dan bibirnya tersenyum segaris. Setelah keluar dari ruang kesehatan Ia berteriak dan berlari kesetanan mengekspresikan perasaannya. 

Sudah empat bulan Naruto merasakan menjadi siswa menengah atas. Ia ingat pelajaran olahraga pertamanya dan mengalami cedera pada lutut saat lari pemanasan. Neji, teman sekelas, memapahnya ke ruang kesehatan. Di tempat itu, Ia bertemu Uchiha Sensei, yang mengalihkan dunianya. Saat lutut diurut dengan tangan besar, dan wajah tanpa cela begitu serius. Naruto melupakan rasa sakitnya, otaknya sibuk merekam setiap detail wajah Sang Sensei. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ia merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Hari-hari setelahnya, tanpa melewatkan satu haripun Naruto akan mencuri-curi waktu mengagumi Uchiha Sensei. Sekolah begitu sempurna, namun hanya beberapa bulan setelahnya, Ia harus pindah sekolah karena keluarganya pindah kota, dan Ia merasakan patah hati pertamanya bahkan sebelum menjalin suatu hubungan. 

.

.

.

H-4

Pantat Naruto sangat gatal ingin cepat-cepat berdiri. Begitu tidak sabar ingin mengambil hadiahnya. Ia mesem-mesem tidak jelas kalau memikirkan itu. 

Akhirnya.... bel pulang sekolah berdering. Ia buru-buru melesak bahkan Iruka Sensei masih berdiri di depan kelas dan teman-teman kelasnya sibuk memasukkan buku – buku.

Tidak peduli. Dan sekarang dia sudah di ruang kesehatan berdiri dengan mengatur nafas yang memburu. 

“Hai Sensei,” sapa Naruto dengan senyum kelewat lebar.

Saat Uchiha Sensei mendekat, jantungnya berdebar-debar brutal. Ia gugup dan menutup matanya.

Tuk

“Ehhh,” Naruto mengusap pelan dahinya. Mata safirnya memancarkan pertanyaan karena baru saja guru ganteng menyentil dahinya.

“Ingin sekali ya?” Sasuke malah menjawabnya dengan kalimat retoris dan diakhiri kekehan pelan.

Cup~

Hanya sedetik seperti kemarin. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan dapat dilihatnya air muka Naruto berubah riang saat sudah mendapatkan ciuman yang kedua.

.

.

.

H-3

Naruto tidak melangkahkah kakinya ke kantin. Ia lapar tapi bisa ditunda, yang terpenting sekarang adalah misinya.

Ruang kesehatan. Memang kemana lagi?

Ia buka pintu dan sang Sensei memutar kursinya.

De javu

Bukan. Ini sih memang pengulangan kemarin lusa.

“Apa kau sakit?” kalau sekarang Uchiha Sensei yang buka suara lebih dulu.

Naruto menggeleng. Ujung matanya melirik satu siswa yang tertidur di atas kasur ruang kesehatan. Dan sekarang menatap lurus sang Sensei. 

Naruto mendekat, jakunnya naik turun menelan ludah. Tangan berkulit tan menarik kemeja dan dengan cepat wajahnya mendekat.

Cup 

Ini bukan ciuman meski maunya begitu. Tapi benturan dua bibir karena Naruto yang amatir melakukannya begitu saja tanpa perhitungan. 

“Ouch” suara sang Sensei mengaduh pelan disertai kernyitan di dahi sesaat setelah penempelan bibir.

Naruto tanpa tau sopan santun sudah lenyap dari pandangan. Dia tentu saja tidak bernyali memandang ekspresi Sang Sensei setelah adegan penyosoran itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto sekarang berkubang dalam penyesalan. Ia menangis dalam hati, kenapa Ia harus menuruti kata hatinya? Saat rindu menggebu menginginkan kecupan sang Sensei harusnya Ia sabar dan menunggu hingga pulang sekolah bukan langsung nyosor saat jam istirahat, kan? Well, Nasi sudah jadi kerupuk!

.

.

.

H-2

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tadi Ia bersemedi dulu di toilet berharap mendapat keberanian meminta maaf dan menemui Uchiha Sensei.

Sekarang Ia berjalan lesu menuju ruang kesehatan. Tidak berharap banyak Uchiha Sensei masih di tempat karena bel pulang sekolah sudah lewat dua jam yang lalu. Ingat! DUA JAM!

Jemarinya memegang kenop pintu, memutarnya dan terbuka. Artinya masih ada Sensei di dalam!

Dan benar saja, Senseinya duduk di kursi hitam itu dan berputar menghadap Naruto.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya dan meluncur, bersujud dengan posisi minta maaf. Kening dan kedua telapak tangannya menempel di lantai dan hanya berjarak sesenti dari sepatu mengkilap Sang Sensei.

“Sensei saya minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin” Naruto mengucapkannya sungguh-sungguh laksana ksatria yang mengakui kekhilafannya.

“Tidak masalah, berdirilah Namikaze” dengan suara barithon Uchiha Sensei memberi pengampunan.

Naruto segera berdiri dan tersenyum. Tangan pucat Sang Sensei membingkai wajahnya. Ia hanya terdiam dan memandang oniks tanpa berkedip. 

Cup~

Kali ini ciumannya sedikit lebih lama. 

“Sensei, bolehkah aku minta ciuman yang itu er yang dewasa” 

“Hn”

Apa-apaan? Sudah dikasih hati kok minta kepala. Naruto no Baka! Sudah untung Uchiha Sensei mau menuruti permintaan gilamu. 

“Lupakan!” Naruto menyambungnya cepat.

Naruto permisi dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menunggu reaksi Sang Sensei. 

Ucapannya tadi hanya spontanitas. Ia berpikir ciuman dari Sang Sensei selama ini seperti yang Ia dapat dari Kyuubi dan kedua orang tuanya. Perasaannya kan menjurus ke romantisme bukan perasaan sayang adek kakak.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan lesu.

.

.

H-1

Cup~

Kecupan ringan seperti biasa. Sasuke memandangi wajah muridnya yang seperti anak kecil habis dikasih permen. Namun sekilas ada sendu di situ. Sasuke hanya mengabaikannya, berpikir itu hanya kesalahan netranya ketika Naruto memberinya senyum yang menawan.

Seperti biasa juga Naruto akan berterima kasih dan pulang. Sasuke menatap pintu yang tertutup, namun sedetik kemudian pintu itu terbuka kembali. Kepala pirang menyembul.

“Sensei besok yang terakhir, jaa” 

.

.

.

H-0

 

Tuk 

Tuk 

Naruto mengetuk jendela kaca ruang kesehatan. Sekarang hari terakhirnya di sekolah ini. Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan dengan teman sekelasnya, Ia langsung berlari ke halaman belakang ruangan kesehatan. Karena Naruto takut kalau lewat pintu seperti biasa, Ia tak sanggup melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Jendela bergeser dan tampak sosok Sang Sensei. Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

“Uchiha Sensei, rapat akan segera dimulai, semua guru sudah menunggu kita.” 

pertemuan mereka terinterupsi oleh orang ketiga, suara perempuan.

“Hn” Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

“Sebaiknya kita ke ruangan rapat bersama”

Sasuke memunggungi Naruto, namun segera Ia membalikkan badannya dan menuju jendela. Naruto kaget saat sang Sensei mencengkeram dagunya lalu bibirnya dikecup seperti biasa, lebih lama dan bibir halus itu mulai melumatnya. Ia terkejut dan tanpa sengaja membuka mulut, dan justru lidah Senseinya masuk dan mengaduk mulutnya. Jemari Naruto mengerat pada kusen jendela. Matanya membesar karena kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Sebelum ia bisa bereaksi untuk memberi salam pada lidah yang membelai mulutnya, wajah tampan senseinya telah menjauh.

“Jangan murung begitu,” Sang Sensei mengucapkannya sesaat setelah melepaskan pagutan mereka.

“Uchiha Sensei apa ada masalah?” Sensei perempuan tadi kembali karena Uchiha Sensei tidak di belakangnya.

“Tidak, hanya lupa menutup jendela,” kata Uchiha sensei, langkahnya menjauh dari jendela.

Sementara Naruto, Ia segera berbalik dan merosot. Punggungnya menempel pada tembok, dan mukanya? jangan ditanya, sudah mesum seperti kodok. Di sekitarnya pun bermekaran bunga-bunga imajiner.

Ia begitu nge-fly mendapatkan french kiss dari Uchiha Sensei, orang yang disukainya. Ia tersenyum, dan menyentuh bibirnya, meresapi sensasi memabukkan ini lebih lama.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini nyontek komik shoujo (yang lupa judul sama mangakanya karena baca sudah lamaaa sekali) dengan perubahan sana sini, yang sama cuma intinya ‘murid yang pengen ciuman dari gurunya sebelum pindah sekolah’


End file.
